masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Blake
Helena Blake is a senior human member of a crime syndicate, and is described by C-Sec as 'a person of interest'. __TOC__ Mass Effect The well-spoken Blake accosts Shepard as the Commander passes by her near the Emporium in the Citadel Presidium, claiming to have a business proposition. She makes little secret of the fact she is part of a criminal syndicate, but claims her two partners have overstepped the mark: they are dealing in the biotic drug called red sand and have engaged in the slave trade. She offers to pay Shepard for removing them on her behalf. Shepard can agree immediately, or refuse — Blake gives the Commander the co-ordinates anyway, asking if Shepard's conscience can tolerate letting these two criminals live. Shepard can also threaten to arrest Blake for her obvious criminal activities, but Blake, unconcerned, responds that she has excellent legal representation. If Shepard eliminates the two crime bosses, the Commander can then head to Amaranthine, in the Fortuna system, to meet Blake at her hideout and receive a reward. She thanks Shepard for the help and promises that the syndicate will restrict its activities to gambling and the smuggling of illegal technologies in the future. Shepard can accept her word and leave, or try to arrest Blake again. She tells Shepard she would rather die before going to prison, and that she is prepared to kill to avoid incarceration. Finally, she tells her goons to "neutralize the Spectre", but is killed in the firefight. However, the Commander can persuade Blake, giving her the chance to walk away from the syndicate. She concedes that "those two idiots" have ruined her operation beyond any hope of repair and agrees to disband her organisation permanently. Tactics *When fought, Helena Blake possesses 3 bars of shielding, which can recover over time. Like many other biotics in the game, her health doesn't regenerate but she can use Barrier to increase her shielding to six bars. *She is armed with a pistol and an assault rifle, and will switch between those weapons depending on the distance or if she had been affected by Sabotage. Being a biotic, she can also use Warp to increase your vulnerability to damage and Throw you and squadmates to the ground, allowing for several seconds of unhampered shooting. *Damping will be very useful for this fight, preventing her from using biotics. You might also consider using Stasis to isolate her from the fight while you deal with the mercenaries. *Because she's the only biotic in the room, specialised anti-biotic equipment like Shock Absorbers or Radioactive Rounds are unnecessary. Instead, more common equipment like Medical Interfaces or Incendiary Rounds are recommended to provide health regeneration, reduce enemy accuracy and increase the weapons' damage. Mass Effect 2 If she was not killed in 2183, Shepard will run into Blake on Omega, along the passageways linking the upper and lower levels of the Afterlife Club. If Blake was convinced to retire from her life of crime, she starts working there as a social worker, using her knowledge of the criminal underworld to help the people of Omega. Otherwise, if Shepard simply let her go in 2183, she moves and integrates her criminal empire into the organization of Aria T'Loak, Omega's de facto ruler, becoming an underboss herself. Trivia *Helena Blake is voiced by Jane Singer. de:Helena Blake es:Helena Blake fr:Helena Blake it:Helena Blake pl:Helena Blake ru:Елена Блейк Category:Characters Category:Citadel Category:Recurring Characters Category:Omega